


Summer Lovin'

by Shatterpath



Series: Pyramid [30]
Category: Reba (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cussing, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/F, Families of Choice, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Lucy being lucy, Marriage Proposal, Original Character(s), Weddings, the fluffiest of proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: This will be a series of related vignettes leading to larger events as I see fit.Nope, apparently, the muses have decided this will be the wedding event for Susan and Kyra! Like herding CATS, I swear...A long time in coming, at last it's time for Susan and Kyra to tie the knot. Of course, like any wedding, it brings up heightened emotions, and that could lead all sorts of places for their friends!Stay tuned, there will be plenty of goodness for the tiger and her lady as well.





	1. Stag Party

**Author's Note:**

> So here we are, finally beginning the next stage of Pyramid! Dun-dun-DUUUUUUUN! Buckle up and let's have some fun!
> 
> Chapter one here was inspired by a hilarious comment From Dryxus: Angie, Lucy, Lena, and Kyra doing things their girlfriends aren't too interested in: "Shoe Shopping / Wedding Inspiration Walkabouts / Girlie Nights" but for months have been secretly learning to cook from Michael, Reba and Eliza. They take a couple vegan/vegetarian classes. They even take a course to learn to make dumplings and potstickers from all over the world. Finally combining their new skills they surprise their girlfriends and the merry band of misfits with a crazy over the top spread for Thanksgiving.
> 
> I'll be using more bits from this prompt and its associated thread, with some modifications, of course! I figured you'd forgive this not taking place on Thanksgiving, seeing as there is more fic coming. :)

June 7th, 2017 a Wednesday

"Y'know, Kara," Maggie said so deadpan that it almost covered the teasing note. Almost. "I never thought you'd end up with the 'husbands'."

Susan snickered into her beer while the Danvers sisters merely gave Maggie sour looks.

"Hey, I'm just sayin'."

"Asshole," Alex said casually and flopped down next to her sister to hand off a metal container about the size of a wine bottle with a heavy, intricate topper. "I suppose I ought to gasp and carry on about you being a sexist pig, but it would only encourage you."

Susan only laughed while Maggie dramatically pantomimed being shot. 

The four of them had taken over the big RV that had been home to Maggie and Lucy and the extended family they'd collected while their other halves were off doing girlie things in preparation for the nuptials around the corner.

After having to actually flex to uncap her drink, Kara took a swig and coughed around the hit.

"Good stuff?" Alex teased. "Thought you'd like that. Took me buttering up some contacts to get it too. And don't even ask me about the hassle of getting a Kryptonian-only bottle made. Make sure you cork that thing when you're not nursing it, okay? I swear the fumes alone are almost deadly; the stuff inside would melt anyone in this building."

Catching her breath around the burn, Kara nodded and wheezed, "noted. And I don't know if it's good exactly, but it's strong, that's for sure."

"How you gonna kiss your girl?" Maggie broke in and cackled at how Kara blushed every damn time Angie was brought up. Teasing her never got old and it wasn't like Alex wasn't far worse.

"It breaks down fast."

The mumble was lost in another big swallow to the amusement of Kara's friends. It was nearly seven weeks since that first kiss in the rain and Kara was still giddy with all things she and Angie. Honestly, it was adorable, watching them date like tweenies from a fake-perfect fifties sitcom. Angie still didn't mind the excruciatingly slow pace, actively encouraging Kara to be comfortable about the whole thing, because Angie was well aware that she had few boundaries coming from the big, nosy family that she did. Sheer distance and keeping to voice-only phonecalls had kept her new relationship secret thus far, but even Kara knew it was only a matter of time. 

"Are they really that bad?" Susan asked and Kara blinked at her. "You were thinking out loud again."

Embarrassed, but with a few ounces of… whatever this stuff was that Alex had found, Kara shrugged. "Not bad, exactly, just loud and chaotic and overwhelming. So far I've just heard the phonecalls and they're going to scare me into making a run to the Fortress of Solitude."

She was very pleased with herself for making the other three laugh so hard.

They joked and snacked and got buzzed for some time before Susan reached for her phone and got that idiotic, lovesick smile on her face. "You guys ready for some company?"

"If that's the ladies, hell yes!" Maggie crowed and the sisters grinned, every bit as twitterpated as Susan.

"Good, I'll let Kyra know. Oh, and y'know, thanks for this. For the low-key stag party, as it were. I'm nervous enough about Saturday. A big deal would have sent me screaming."

Alex and Maggie gave eerily identical long looks to a guilty-looking Kara. "Look, you talked me out of doing something over the top; stop with the stereo big-sister-auntie-whatever looks already. I'm dating a party planner, so sue me!"

Susan was still laughing when the party's other halves burst in, overflowing with noise, high-energy and shopping bags. They'd even picked up a few extra recruits for the shopping expedition and the trailer was quickly packed with the bodies of their friends and family. Tossing aside their swag, the other halves each commandeered their lover and there was much ignoring of the goings-on while they all said hello in the best fashion. 

"Have fun?" Alex asked softly after she'd been thoroughly kissed and her smile was adoring. Lena pet over the punky haircut she remained enamored of and snuggled into a lap-hogging hug.

"We did. Thank you for being indulgent with our vegetarian cooking experiments, baby."

"Anything, love. Even eating veggies," Alex made fake gagging noises into the fall of Lena's dark hair and soaked up the sweet giggles she inspired. "Though I smell donuts on you, faker."

"Ha!" Lucy crowed and jumped up from where she'd been snogging Maggie to give Shan a quick hug and descend on her SSC packmate. "You owe me fifty bucks! I knew one or the other would sniff it out!"

"Donuts?" Kara asked somewhat pitifully, despite being distracted by Angie, and the gang laughed.

With the their numbers too great for inside the trailer, the party moved out to the deck. They were old hat at it now, pulling out stacks of folding chairs and a couple tables from where they lay stashed away beneath the deck edge and ranging around comfortably. Kara had snuck out for a superpowered donut run with Lena providing the cover story of having them delivered. 

"Oh hey, you haven't nerded all over us lately about the Hand Saga," Susan piped up as the gang settled in for a late lunch. "Or why Miss Lena blushes like that when it's brought up lately!"

Sure enough, Lena had flushed from cleavage to hairline, quickly hiding her face in the curve of Alex's neck, to the amusement of the others. Even if they hadn't seen the blush, Alex's smug grin --admittedly with matching pink cheeks-- was a dead giveaway. 

"My geniuses hit the target sensitivity and feedback levels a week ago."

That got everyone's instant attention, silence falling over the group. After a startled moment, Lucy spoke up, her voice soft and gentle. "Wow, we had no idea. You've been holding out on us?"

There was no mistaking the question, nor the feeling of Lena smiling against Alex's neck, her fingertips brushing that enticing undercut.

"Hey, it's wedding time. The hand isn't going anywhere, nor are my geniuses," Alex said adamantly, her smile fond for both her beloved and for their daughter, off on a brave outing to the zoo with her de facto big sisters, Kim and Trini. "We're aiming for late-ish next month."

After an awkward moment --because, really, what can you say to that-- Lucy managed to come up with, "would a send off party be gauche?"

"Hands off," Alex said with the evilest grin, causing scoffs around the group and Lucy to gawk at her in outraged astonishment.


	2. Almost There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if the references to the characters from the TV show, 'Reba' confuse anyone! Originally, there was going to be a LOT more with them, but I like how these chapters played out. :)
> 
> This all setup, but the chapter was running on, so I broke it up. The wedding will be next, plus the reception of course. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Excerpt from 'So Many Ways To Say I Love You' about the vintage vehicles that TigerLady keeps from Lionel's collection- _There's an old WW2 Harley that looks just like Captain America's she loves, some random muscle car like a classic Corvette and a completely over the top turquoise and white '57 Chevy Bel Air they end up keeping. The last one is entirely Lena's fault because she drapes herself all over it to tease her tiger and well, it really is a perfect make-out car._

June 10, 2017 Saturday

By accident or design, Kyra had fallen in with the S3 ladies and Angie and had kept them close throughout the wedding stress. They were a riot, they knew all the best places and people and they kept her insane family away from her for the most part. Lena was a hell of a negotiator and knew how to match the right people to the right tasks, which included heading off Cheyenne at the pass and setting her on the other halves to dress. Kyra's clothes-horse sister and Susan had unexpectedly hit it off during visits to Texas and the sisters Danvers and their Sawyer sidekick could be placated later. Winn distracted Dad and Van and Lucy intimidated Barbara Jean, which was a special brand of hilarious. Like watching a Jack Russell scare off a bear.

Now, the prep work was done and it was her wedding day. Who knew?

Kyra had never been much a traditionalist. At all. But then, she never thought she'd meet such a solid, loving soul as her Susan either. Opposite as night and day, they were a perfect fit and she was actually excited for this, despite the annoying display of it all. Today she was going to forever tie her fire to Susan's earth and love every minute of it, despite stress and insane family.

Right on cue, there was a blast of old-school car horn outside the cramped studio she sometimes rented from a keyboardist she knew in town. It was too damn small for four, but it had kept her privacy before family smothered her. 

"Fab Four! Assemble!" Lucy bellowed from the same vicinity as the car horn. "The longer you fuck around, the faster I drive!"

"Yikes," Lena said mildly and started grabbing sacks while Angie just chuckled and shouldered a pair of heavy boxes. In the moments of standing alone at the full length mirror, Kyra looked herself over a final time and breathed deep.

"You can do this, Hart."

Out at the car, Lena startled when Angie set a hand on her arm to pause her.

"Call it intuition. She needs a moment."

As Angie's instincts were astonishing accurate, Lena obeyed and a couple of minutes passed before Kyra appeared, her jaw set and her arms full. "Couple more boxes by the door and we're out of here." She smirked evilly. "Y'know, before the hellion kills us all driving."

"I heard that!" Lucy yelled where she was playing trunk Tetris in the rear end of a glittering gem of a classic car. It was a beautiful sculpture in aquamarine and white with long, swooping lines and enough chrome to blind passing traffic. With her father and brother in law enjoying the merits of cars gone by, Kyra could appreciate the beautifully restored Chevrolet.

"Sweet wheels! '57 Bel Air, if I'm not mistaken?"

"You know your make-out cars, Hart!," Lucy crowed as she jammed in a final box and slammed the trunk down, putting her whole wiry weight behind it. "My sister in family psychosis thought her fancy love nest was safe from me. Ha! I have no fucks to give that it has TigerLady smut-cooties on it, and making Lena blush is fun!"

The pink flush climbing up Lena's neck and cheeks had nothing to do with the blazing sunshine.

In moments, Kyra and Angie were wedged in the back with the crap that wouldn't fit in the trunk and the double-Ls were in the front. Snapping open a pair of fancy shades that looked like she swiped them from Cat Grant, Lucy started the big car up with a roar. 

"Glamorous sunglasses and resting bitch face, check! Let's get this show on the road! I have a traitorous sidekick to torment!"

Handling the old Chevy with a dexterity that made it seem more like a sports car, Lucy was off towards the freeway, yammering the whole way.

"We're our own buddy cop movie! Or spy thriller! A genius billionaire heiress who gave her family legacy the finger, the whip-smart, tenacious, highly decorated military lawyer--"

Lena had to jump, her voice as dry as the Southern California air. "Don't forget humble, modest, demure…" 

"Shut it Luthor! The streetwise New Yorker event planner with most excellent taste in friends and lovers; and finally the fiery ginger musician who is small but mighty! Onward, mah bitches!"

With a bellow of the huge V-8 engine, the old Bel Air was on the endless stretch of freeway, the blast-furnace air whipping by and making the women feel like they were flying.

Lucy kept up the snappy patter over the blast of wind and a collection of 90s standards that she sang along with only passably. "We're The Four Seasons! The Four Horsebitches of the Apocalypse! Who you gonna call? Ballbusters!"

While Lena and Kyra were both amused and scared out of their minds, Angie just laughed until she snorted and joined in to egg Lucy on. Thankfully, they were only on the freeway for a few songs and surface streets gave their ears a break. 

"Y'know, I don't mind the wildness," Kyra muttered and then her voice started raising to a yell, "but seriously, Lucifer, stop singing!"

 

\----

Even if Kara hadn't given Angie a whole new and delightful in with this crazy bunch, she probably would have stuck around of for no other reason than helping out with the wedding had made her invaluable. Not only did she have the know-how and contacts to facilitate just about anything, she knew how to wrangle personalities. Not that the Hudson crew was a hardship, but stress never brought out a person's best. So she helped out Kyra and backed off when that red-headed temper threatened, managed to drag a few details out of the generally-not-chatty Susan, relied on Reba and Eliza and cheerfully corralled a well-meaning Lena from overdoing it.

All that and she still managed to hold down the insane hours her work could impinge on her as well. Luckily, she had the happy couple's circle of friends who were pretty much down to help in any way and Angie was perfectly fine being a complete mercenary in utilizing them where they were useful. And now that she knew who her cute Thor really was? Oh, it was on.

Barring her two jobs, Kara was delighted to help and could get some tasks done with a speed and precision that was still sort of mind-boggling. And she was happy to be paid in kisses, a currency that never ran out.

Angie kept notes, made sure to not lean on anyone too hard, and stayed within the parameters that Kyra and Susan wanted. Okay, she pushed them just a teensy bit here and there, but purely in a professional capacity! Like letting a pitifully eager Lena win in her efforts to provide a perfect venue. It was actually three different contenders, but watching the way Kyra and Susan both lit up at the last one soothed Angie's ego that she still had her magic touch.

Ideally, everyone would have been thrilled to have the event at the old Hudson building, but even at the frenetic 24/7 pace of the refurbishment and finishing, there was at least another month on its docket.

The Taylor building was a microcosm of so many urban spaces, a historic masonry building rickety with age, but protected by charter, shoulder to shoulder with a gleaming modern cousin of steel and glass. And behind a tall brick wall on a good eighth acre beside the old structure, was a flower garden. No one seemed to know what had originally been in the space, several odd concrete and brick structures repurposed into planters giving no hint at all, but it was a glorious oasis that the developers had thankfully left untouched. In fact, they had ripped out all the floors and windows in the old four-story masonry building to let the garden spill inward towards the strikingly modern entrance to the new building that propped up the old.

Angie couldn't help but marvel at the designer and/or architect that had managed to get Lena's wacked brother to sign off on this particular project and its very artsy aesthetics. So! Outdoor space with complete privacy, check. Air-conditioned space to retreat to for the reception? Check. There was a big, open space on the ground floor of the new wing that even had a small kitchen antechamber. The corporate cookie cutter blandness was easy to dress up. Angie had prettied up far worse!

Offering to cook might not have been the sanest thing she'd ever volunteered to do, but she'd been having so much damn fun with her new posse that she'd just gone along with them. It wasn't like she knew how to make marinara for fewer than fifty anyway. Though it had been no small task keeping Kara out of the red sauce. That girl could wipe out a whole batch on her own, true facts. Angie had tried finding the bottom of the Kryptonian's appetite and been amazed at what she could pack away. Maggie might have something in that nuclear-powered theory.

Now it was the day of and there wasn't a lot more for Angie to do. Everything was in place for the revelers to spill into the room and get the party started.

"Hey."

Grinning at the welcome distraction, Angie set the lid back on the huge pot of red sauce and turned to her girlfriend. God, that smile could light up all of New York.

"Hey, yourself, good-lookin'," she flirted unashamedly and reveled in how abashed Kara looked. 

"We're getting started."

Pulling off her apron, Angie cast a critical eye over her outfit and the reception room. It would have to do.

"You look great," Kara flattered and Angie immediately pressed close to give her a little peck on the lips. Real kisses could wait for later when neither was as concerned about their makeup. Arm in arm, the couple headed outdoors, Angie's hand hooked over Kara's arm and her opposite hand laying gently over her fingers. 

There was a delicacy to Kara's touches that had never made sense until Angie knew the whole story. Kara moved, touched, breathed, like she was going to shatter everything she touched. Because, if she wasn't in complete control over herself and how she interacted with her environment… that's exactly what would happen. So far, Angie hadn't seen any slips, or the aftermath of things irreparably smashed or squashed, but there were damn good reasons they were taking things very slow.

Her cousin Joey's limp and how he'd come into it was a blunt reality, as was the news footage of Supergirl saves and the snug, primary-colored suit Angie knew the feel of now. Though, despite the lingering animal-brain fear she couldn't deny, she looked forward to getting to know better. Not to mention what was underneath.

In the heat of the day, discrete fans blew air cooled by the plants at knee-level and the gauzy panels over the gathering of friends and family kept away the summer sun. The arrangements seemed to be holding up and the music volume was acceptable…

"You've done a great job," Kara soothed with a little nuzzle to the side of Angie's head. "Turn off for a bit and come sit with me."

"Turn off she says," Angie scoffed teasingly, but did her best to do just that. It was no hardship, after all, to snuggle into Kara's strong arm and cling to her hand while she got to be just part of the crowd.


	3. Good Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bring on the wedding and gifts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good GRIEF, this chapter went on! There was no good place to break it up, so bonus for y'all! Be sure to check out the notes at the bottom, there's some good stuff there.
> 
> The wedding clothes were made up on the fly, because I amuse myself that way. -chuckle- As was the vow dialog. Susan may not be the chattiest, but she's great when she does speak up.
> 
> The trio of special gifts you'll meet were planned so long ago, I wouldn't even begin to remember. This damn thing as been in the works for what, 2 and half years? Early stages of world building. EARLY. I have notes kept from at least August of 2016. Scary, eh?
> 
> Sooooo many notes…
> 
> PS: Also, can I scream a little about poor canon Lena and her wacko brother running in canon right now? OMG…

It was the nature of a wedding to remind those in observance of loves past and present. From the sisters Danvers and their new loves to where their mother ached for love lost, clinging to the hand of the mother of the bride who too knew what it was to lose.

Reba clung to Eliza and Barbara-Jean's warm hands and did her best to keep her bawling quiet. This was it, the public declaration of forever from her fiery, independent middle baby, who ran so complicated and deep. In Susan, she'd found a balance of quirks and strengths, a quiet river of calm and loyalty to her restless fire.

It was everything Reba could have wanted for her little rebel.

Some slightly punky remix of the traditional wedding march swelled up, causing a ripple of amusement in the crowd. A moment later, Susan was shoved out of a nearby door, stumbling and recovering as Lucy and Alex followed her out. They were each in a fitted black tux jacket, snowy white shirts, crimson vests… and black leather pants with matching motorcycle boots.

Chains and all.

The only difference was Susan's vest intricately brocaded with black thread into roses, skulls and guitars.

"Well, that explains why they were keepin' their clothes a secret," Reba muttered, but her tone was amused. Halfway over to the bower, Susan broke ranks to rush over to grab her almost mother-in-law in a choking bear hug. Delighted as always with her newest daughter, Reba squeezed back and her voice was soft. "You've got this, sweetheart. Go make being part of our family official."

Grinning tremulously, Susan scampered back to her pals, color high in her cheeks. Like imprinted ducklings, the DEO trio gravitated to where J'onn stood beside the minister looking handsome in his formal suit. Reba was fairly certain that the girls had tried to get him to stand with them, but he'd flatly refused the unusual dress code. Which was actually a shame…

Then Kyra was joining the festivities on her father's arm. The same black and red brocade had been fashioned into a corset top, covered with a snug motorcycle jacket in supple glove leather, the whole thing contrasting with a lovely, full skirt of floor length white satin, train and all. The bouquet was as traditional as the skirt, outside of the color palate of course. Just like Alex and Lucy, Kyra's pals there for the wedding were in toned down versions of her look.

It was all very them.

Honestly, Reba couldn't care less what they were wearing, only the mutual adoration that made them shine at one another so clearly. While the happy couple smiled at one other, hands clasped, the minister in her serious black robes and happy rainbow stole, welcomed everyone and get the festivities started. The opening number passed quickly and then it was time for the couple to exchange vows.

Never comfortable with a crowd without music and a guitar to be the focus, Kyra cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

"We flirted for a long time without exchanging a word."

"We did," Susan agreed gently.

"You still don't talk much."

A ripple of amusement ran through the crowd and Susan's mile-wide grin somehow eked out a few more yards. "No, I don't."

They leaned in close, foreheads touching, and Susan reached up to stroke Kyra's cheek.

"You gave me a voice I never really had. You taught me what family really means, you and your whole weirdo clan. You brought music not just into my life, but into my heart."

"Oh, you're good, sweet talker."

"Yeah, well, I gotta bring something to the relationship, don't I?"

"Well, we're not on the honeymoon yet," Kyra teased and pecked Susan on the tip of her nose while Alex semi-discretely smacked Lucy in the belly with her prosthetic hand.

"Just in case that thought was thinking about falling out of your mouth."

Lucy just somehow managed to look both innocent and evil.

"Thank you, Thing One, you're my favorite." Susan said without ever looking over and ignored Lucy's outraged gasp. J'onn just sighed and they all sheepishly reverted back to their best behavior.

After a moment to swallow the lump in her throat, Susan managed to say hoarsely, "So how about it? Me and you forever?"

"Hell yes," Kyra agree vehemently and ignored tradition yet again to throw her arms around Susan's neck. "Me and you forever."

"Well go on then," the minister chuckled. "Kiss the bride."

Susan crouched a bit to grip Kyra tightly to her, feet dangling, and Kyra hugged that dark head to her. Grinning and teary, they were lost in their first kiss in their commitment before their community. And that community roared its welcome in fine fashion, birdseed thrown like a monsoon rain.

While the wedding party and family members vanished into a side room for pictures, the others hit the bar and snacks. The feast warming in the little kitchen had more than just Kara awash in pathetically hungry puppy eyes, but Angie would no more be moved than Eliza.

Lena teased her best friend about her begging while they waited. There was something almost filthy in the way Kara looked so desperate to be fed. Lena was glad it wasn't her who had to resist, and Angie seemed completely immune, though she did dole out a number of sweet kisses.

Thankfully, the food started getting set out eventually and the wedding party poured into the room, loud with high energy to shove the happy couple at the banquet and fall in behind them. Soon, it was a proper party, everyone eating and drinking and chatting. There were toasts and teasing and stories and well-wishes and a big cake in the shape of a guitar in the couple's black and red and white. Susan couldn't care less that there was sugary schmaltz in her dark hair and Kyra left the dollop on her nose long enough to appease the crowd. Susan would never go for the gorgeous red hair she adored.

Then it was time for the piles of gifts and the crowd rearranged themselves around the head table. There were a lot of the standard gifts, including a toaster that Susan cackled over and left Barbara-Jean very confused. Eventually Kyra picked up a small box, took one look at it and handed it over to Susan. "Not even looking at that one, nope."

Almost nervously, Susan popped the tape and peeked in the box before shooting Lucy a look that was possibly the most shocked anyone had ever seen her. And that was saying something. Quickly tucking the lid back into place, Susan jammed the mystery item into her jacket and just shook her head at Kyra's raised eyebrow. 

Lucy's smug look was most likely visible from orbit. No one in the National City crew was even shocked.

"Whatever that was," Alex chuckled as she jumped to her feet. "We can beat it. You girls ready? Now, everybody needs to be quiet so we don't scare them, okay?"

Right on cue, sister, girlfriend and daughter came in laden with plain cardboard boxes… and an animal carrier. 

"Come here you two, and meet your new family members."

A flimsy fence of colorful bent wire took only moments to set up and a fretting Tilly accepted a hand from her Mama to clamber over to settle beside the carrier. "It might take a moment. They're gonna be a little shy."

Opening the door, she trilled softly and little meows of curiosity and some small distress answered her. It took a few moments for a ginger kitten to poke its little head out to be petted by Tilly. After a moment, there was a second one, the same color but with a white underbelly and chin.

"Mama wanted to call them Thing One and Two, but that's silly, an' you and her already have those names. So I named them Cheddar and Macaroni, but they're little and you can call them whatever you like."

Scooping up the pair, Tilly carried them over to the newlyweds, who only hesitated a moment before holding out their hands. With a little kiss to their heads, Tilly handed them over and quickly turned away to go back to the carrier.

Kyra looked knowingly at her mother while Susan fawned over the orange and white kitten she held. With few good childhood memories, pets were among those and Susan had long missed having one. Her delight was clear, none of the stoic Agent Vasquez showing as she got to know her new friend.

"Mama, she won't come out," Tilly said as she crouched down to peer into the carrier. "You know she only likes you."

Lena looked completely amused as Alex sighed and looked utterly put upon. Picking up the carrier, she held it up and made a little purring noise. Almost immediately, a tousled puff of black fur yowled and rushed over to rub against her face and allow herself to be picked up. The crowd rolled with some small amusement and the tiny black kitten glared around at all of them fiercely and pressed herself to Alex's chest. Walking over to her friends and the ginger kittens, she explained. "So, we went with Reba to the shelter to find you a pet and found the twins there. But this little rat was all alone and the trio of them seemed to get along well enough. Even though Sooty is a couple weeks younger and a runt."

Susan reached up to rub at the kitten, who sniffed her finger and promptly ignored her. The tiny animal was clearly crazy about Alex, pressing against her and crying like a baby until she was stroked.

"Are you sure you want to give her up?" Kyra asked gently and Alex tried her best to ignore the way Bug leaned into her hip and looked so pitifully hopeful. When she looked over at her love, Lena merely hid a knowing smile behind her hand. She didn't need to say the 'I told you so' written in those green eyes. Looking down where the feisty little runt was doing her best to murder her thumb with tiny teeth and claws, Alex sighed in resignation.

"No, I don't think I want to give the little monster up at all."

That settled, gifts were over so that the kittens could be fawned over a bit before being returned to the safety of their carrier. Reba hugged her girls tight and mockingly rolled her eyes at them. "It figures I get cats out of you two."

Susan didn't miss a beat and deadpanned, "some clichés never get old."

As the Danvers clan had already been kitten-sitting for nearly a week, they were fine with keeping the twins until the newlyweds returned from their honeymoon. A phone call to Kim had her headed over to pick the little ones up, and Tilly elected to go with them for some peace and quiet. After lots of hugs and love from her moms, she was away, leaving Alex and Lena to head back in and collapse to a couch set along the perimeter of the room. Unsurprisingly, their friends gravitated to them for a bit of quiet regrouping. In short order, most of the National City group was clustered around the couch in a bunch of chairs, just relaxing.

Grinning, Angie finally joined them, sprawling down into Kara's lap after handing off one of the two bottles she was carrying. 

"You did great," Alex complimented and Angie willingly smacked her upraised hand. The high-five gesture had become a thing with the gang as Tilly took such delight in it.

"I nearly snatched them Luthor purse strings and ran away with the event. Praise me for my restraint!"

That brought on Lucy's sass. "This was you, restrained?"

"Shush, hellion," Angie fired back primly and the gang rippled with amusement. "Anyway. Lena, you are a wonderful person and fantastic at a great many things. This would not have been one of those things."

Not taking offense, Lena shrugged daintily on Alex's other side where she was snuggled. "I've always said the Luthor default is over the top. I admit I don't really have a clue all the dynamics of what is really involved in this sort of event, big or small, any more than if Alex handed me a wrench and said, 'how 'bout that leaky sink, babe?'"

The group gave her the laugh she was fishing for. Grinning, Angie settled in with her head under Kara's chin and hoisted her feet to Alex's lap, earning a wry look. "One day when the sisters Danvers won't stare like deer in headlights, and you really want to throw a proper no-limits shindig, you better call me."

"But of course!" Lena agreed easily. "Honestly, I should just put you on my payroll, but I suppose that might be awkward seeing as you're dating my best friend."

"Pfft, I'll stick to Crazy Madame Fry's payroll as a safety net, but you two are gonna let me do your wedding or I'll show you sisters how to pout on a truly epic level."

The comment made Alex and Lena freeze even as Angie's eyelids fluttered and she went limp against Kara's warmth. After smiling adoringly, Kara tried to smooth over the jolt of awkwardness with forced levity. "Don't worry, she could drop off during a rock concert if she wanted. It's a great trick. She tells me she had to learn to sleep through just about anything not dangerous to her person due to a brother and a trumpet."

Alex barely heard her, suddenly hyper aware of the woman curled into her side.

Somehow, she'd gone this far without really staring forever in the face and dealing with it… and how much she knew she wanted it.

Lena was sweating with nerves, idly tracing patterns on the warm leather encasing Alex's legs. The very idea was a blow to a soul rendered scarred and fragile by her mad second family. No matter how much Alex loved her, who would want to be saddled with a Luthor forever?

Before either could do or say a thing, Susan rushed over, still clearly high as a kite on good feels. For the first time in her career at Alex's side, she completely missed her emotional cues, gesturing urgently. "Come on, there's a few more wedding party obligations while we're still dressed up!"

For a moment, Alex hesitated, even as Lucy hopped to her feet, expression worried for her friends. Then Alex simply pressed a gentle kiss to Lena's forehead and squirmed away from the couch cuddle puddle and walked away.

They all had things to think about now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fear not, true believers! The angst is just a little hiccup! I shall soothe all your hurts in short order! (Yes, the next chapter is written, I'm just gonna hoard it for a bit because I'm evil. MWAHAHHAHHA!)
> 
> And because I have to… ALEX AND SOOTY, OMG. We'll be seeing that theme some more!
> 
> IM notes:  
> mandylynnw- AWWWW But what a cute AgentCorp wedding conversation that could be. Angie: "Lena, honey, you forgot the flowers and cake, but we certainly have enough booze and food." And Lena whines to Alex because she's never been to a wedding and it isn't like they've had one...  
> shatterpath- heh! I love it. I'm jumping over the ceremony to the reception, but there will be much teasing. Including Angie flat-out informing our ladies that she is totally doing their wedding. Partially because she's dead serious and partly because it's hilarious to make Alex choke.  
> mandylynnw- But Alex would balk for sure, probably freak the fuck out because she loves Lena and wants to be with her forever but holy shit.
> 
> **Outtake one!** I love this little snippet, but the way the scene played out it no longer fit. Dangit! 
> 
> "You guys run the gamut from cowboy to hussy," Angie teased and looked very proud of herself when Lena snorted into her champagne hard enough to nearly choke. Confused, the trio looked at one another and then clued in. Susan shrugged and hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her jeans-fit leathers before tipping an invisible hat and firing off a playful fingergun. Alex in snug leather pants that would still let her move, sighed and did a little dance and slide while Lucy in her painted on hide merely posed like a pinup and blew kisses. 
> 
> "I think I watched a porn like this once."
> 
> While the others died laughing, Kara just gawked at her girlfriend.
> 
>  
> 
> **Outtake two!** This ending is a riot, but didn't suite the serious note of the ending, so I had to snip it. But it was a lot of fun and I thought y'all might enjoy it. :)  
> Oh, and of course, I'd also sent Bug home by this point! Keeping track of everyone is confusing! O.o
> 
> Eventually, the more athletic or hyperactive members of the party grew jittery and were chased off to go play a pickup game of touch football in the park across the street. 
> 
> Van, the dopey jock brother-in-law who managed to be more happy go lucky golden retriever than jerk, somehow charmed or conned Lena into jumping in. Which lasted for about five very confused minutes before no-warrior-like reflexes missed catching or even swatting away the football and Lena went down like a ton of bricks. 
> 
> Van, the arm behind the throw, and Alex, descended on her where she lay in the grass, holding her face.
> 
> "You okay, baby?"
> 
> Sunglasses askew, Lena squinted at her lover and let gentle hands coax her fingers away to look at the damage.
> 
> "Good thing we're only using a Nerf(1) football, huh?" Alex teased gently as she smoothed over the familiar lines of Lena's face. "Admittedly, one soaked in water. I'm going to have to work on teaching you how to dodge."
> 
> "Yes, well, I'm not used to balls coming at my face," Lena snarked and there was a shocked moment where Van blinked in tandem with Alex before giving her a truly pitiful look.
> 
> "Can I laugh? Because seriously, that was perfectly timed."
> 
> After another nonplussed blink, Alex beat him to the laughter.
> 
> Together they stood Lena up and brushed her off, Van somehow producing a clean if not crumpled, paper towel to wipe off the smudges of mud and the small bloody nose the ball had left behind. "After a couple of kids, never unlearned to keep a few essentials in my pockets," he explained cheerfully and gave an eager Bug a head rub when she appeared with a water bottle in her hands. Moments later, Lena was reasonably presentable, but no one bothered her to jump back in. Least of all Alex, who was happy to sit against a tree and have her girls snuggle.
> 
> "Y'know, I almost miss the days when my name struck fear in the hearts of strangers," Lena grumbled with no heat and set Alex to laughing once again.
> 
>  
> 
> (1) Nerf- a brand of toys made of foam and lightweight plastics to reduce the chance of injury. Soaking the ball in water makes it heavier and sounds like fun on a hot day!


	4. Name Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The adorable, it BURNS.
> 
> I keep literally tens of thousands of words of IMs with pals. Most of it is oooooold, but damn if it doesn't come in handy! Most of the dialog in the 'naming Sooty' bit came from those. I just sorted it into some sort of order and put action to it. Shoutout to theillogicalthinker, tadhgan31 and singinprincess.

Eventually, the wedding obligations finally wrapped up and Alex took Lucy's offer of a ride. Lena had texted hours ago that she'd gone home, and Alex wanted nothing more than to join her. With a last round of hugs and congratulations, the various parties left the nice rental venue and headed for their cars.

Pausing beside her fancy Tesla, Lucy yawned and stretched before rubbing both hands over her face. "Man, I'm exhausted. I've gone on ops less wearing than this. Fuck romance!"

Alex just laughed and climbed in. "Do you really hate romance?"

Pausing in backing up the electric vehicle, Lucy just shot her an inscrutable look before getting back on task. "I just hate the trappings of it; Valentine's Day and diamond rings and making a spectacle for others. At least Mags and I are on the same page about that. Candlelit dinners and long weekends? That I can do. I'm on display too much to enjoy it."

Alex was surprised by the seriousness in her pal. She didn't know that much about Lucy before the DEO, but she was of reasonably high rank, a lawyer and had spent some time in DC, so god knows what she had been involved with. That wasn't even including the desert theaters of war.

They were tired enough to not chat much on the short drive and Alex gave Lucy's arm a squeeze before she walked into security and then the long schlep to the condo. The sooner they could get back into the refurbished Hudson and its underground parking, the better.

When she stepped into the condo, Bug and Kara were across the room on the back of the enormous couch, dangling string for the cluster of kittens.

"Mama!"

She beat the kittens to attacking Alex simply because she was larger and faster. Crouching, Alex hugged Tilly close and rubbed her left hand over the kittens while they rubbed her back. "Hi, kiddo. Glad to be home. Has everybody been good for Mommy?"

Tilly giggled a bit and gestured to the kittens. "The babies are getting into everything. Mommy almost fell over Macaroni in the kitchen."

Giving Tilly a last squeeze, Alex picked her way around among the clustering kittens to the kitchen to hug her lover, busy with a pile of veggies while Angie puttered at the stove. Lena leaned into the hug, but kept her hands at the cutting board and knife, not looking up. There was a wisp of discomfort to her that Alex could feel echoed in herself. So she breathed deep and pressed kisses to the fall of silky dark hair and breathed out, "I love you. So, so much."

Catching her breath, Lena turned her face then, rubbing her nose over Alex's cheekbone and kissing her cheek. "I love you too."

They just breathed together for a moment before Lena sniffled a bit and huffed a short laugh.

"You've brought in the kitten brigade and --ouch!-- one of them is climbing my leg again."

"Cheddar! Naughty. Come on, furry monsters, time for some more exercise."

Prying off the offending kitten, Alex scooped up all three squirmy troublemakers and headed over to Bug and Kara to help distract them. They were a cacophony of noise and energy and Lena was fine out of the line of fire where she was.

Slower than her companions, Sooty didn't get in as much play and was often bowled over by them. And was a huge crybaby about it too. She was just a little thing, all gawky limbs and huge, yellow-green eyes. For a kitten nearly ten weeks old, she was dinky and clumsy and needy. And Alex could never resist that.

Since Tilly and Kara had Cheddar and Mac rampaging about like excited molecules, Alex rescued poor Sooty and cooed over her, which was just fine with the smallest among them.

"Mama, Sooty is a silly name!" Tilly finally had to object and Alex just grinned.

"Well, she's a silly looking cat."

Gasping in the affronted outrage only the very young could pull off, Tilly turned to her auntie and gestured helplessly at her completely unrepentant parent. Trying to help out, Kara gave Alex a flat stare. "Honestly, Alex, 'Sooty'? Can't you be more original than that?"

Well, her big sister wasn't going to take that dare lying down. With a wicked smirk, Alex raised the kitten to her face and hammed up her diatribing. "Well Chimneysweep is dumb. And Shadow is worse. Maybe she can be The Evil That Stalks In the Night! The Great Snarl!"

"Alex!"

"Malevolent Overlord?"

"Dammit Alex!" The Pout made an appearance then, but Alex only stuck her tongue out at her sister. Exasperated, Kara snarked, "why not just her Lucifer then!"

Lena's dry reply was perfectly timed. "No, Lucy would take it as a compliment."

The all cracked up at that.

"Salem?" Angie offered up and laughed at their looks. "Not for her color, you doofuses. Because I love him from Sabrina the Teenage Witch and her familiar Salem was literally a talking, sass pot, bi-curious cat."

"Oh, now who's coming up with evil names?" Alex laughed. "Though you make it almost tempting!"

Lena chuckled as she came out of the kitchen with snacks and gave her bestie an evil grin. "Be glad we're not in Salem past, dear. They'd have burned us both at the stake."

Kara gawked while Alex and Angie cracked up. Pleased with the reaction, Lena smiled at her amused daughter. 

"What about that lovely movie about the young witch? What was her cat again?"

"Jiji!"

"That's the one!"

Kara looked almost as aghast as Bug as she objected, "but Jiji is a boy!"

"Hey, we don't gender stereotype in this house, ladies," Alex chided them cheerfully and Angie was commenting right on her heels.

"We don't know how Jiji identifies."

Lena knew that mercenary gleam in Angie's eye and jumped in. "No. We are not turning this insanity into a discourse about cat gender."

"Why do you guys want to name this sweet baby something evil?" Kara sulked adorably.

"Uh, because it's funny. Duh." Grinning at her new pet where she was sprawled out in the mechanical hand, Alex tickled the little belly and got a vicious counterattack. "Jack the ripper."

Kara grumbled and Tilly giggled even as Alex lit up with unholy glee.

"The Dark Knight!" she crowed and Kara blanched and shook her head.

"No, please! I hear enough about that freak from Clark."

Alex just held Sooty up in front of her face and growled in a guttural voice, "I'm Batman."

Whatever dignity Lena had maintained throughout the shenanigans was gone then, and she just about dropped to the floor in her laughter. Angie and Tilly didn't even try to resist, squealing with hilarity. Kara almost relented then, but couldn't resist her sister's teasingly contrite look as she once more cradled Sooty carefully. As some sort of apology for the shenanigans, she blew zerberts against the little belly, tiny paws batting at her face.

It was adorable.

Swinging her hips, Alex danced something silly and a little raunchy and chanted like a DJ in a club. "Sooty, Sooty, shake that booty!" 

"Oh my god, you are so embarrassing..."

Lena couldn't argue with Kara's amused assertion, but she was so damn adorable that they all loved it.

"Sooty, sooty!" Alex bellowed out while she held the baffled kitten at shoulder level, away from her noisy face. Repeating the controversial name again and again to a tune the adults recognized, but Bug did not, she danced about like a drunken monkey. When Lena couldn't take it anymore and joined in for the last few 'Sooty, Sooty' refrains, Bug couldn't have looked more delighted.

"Mommy! You know Mama's song!"

"We're psychic like that," Alex teased with a smirk and Lena swatted her on the butt before giving some love to the kitten. For all her complaining, she was making no effort to squirm away. Typical. Even her pets had to be dramatic.

"Oh stop, you. Your mama has stolen a classic song called 'Wooly Bully'."

"Stolen!" Alex gasped and looked comically affronted. "That's naughty."

The hotly suggestive look Lena shot her for that made Alex glad that she had her back to the kid. Though her pink cheeks probably gave away her… well, embarrassment really wasn't the right word. Pleased with having gotten the reaction, Lena headed back to where she'd been puttering in the kitchen, stroking Tilly's head as she walked by.

"What about Luna?"

Love and encouragement had chased back a short life of horrors, and once again, Tilly perked up in the adoration of her mothers and aunties.

"Oh, sweetie, that's a lovely name," Lena gushed and soaked up Tilly bounding into the kitchen to hug her hard around the waist quickly before she bounced back out to Alex.

"I love it," Alex said gently and then grinned mischievously. "As long as I can call her Sooty booty when I'm feeling silly! Isn't that right, my Bugaloo!"

And with that, she swooped down to tickle at Tilly, who squealed and carried on obligingly while Kara and Angie cheered them on.

There had been a time, not so long ago, when the noise and chaos would have set Lena's teeth on edge.

Now? She wouldn't have it any other way.

 

\----

Dinner had been a peaceful enough affair and the little family of three sent Kara and Angie on their way with plenty of hugs and good feelings. Lena was putting away the few things left out from cooking while her girls wiped down the table and sat back down.

"She should have some long, fabulously ridiculous name," Alex mused thoughtfully and Lena shook her head. And to think that her girls had finally laid the ridiculous subject to rest. Nope.

"Oh, we should!"

Well, now Tilly was excited and Lena just smiled and rejoined them.

"She's already gonna have a million nicknames."

Alex's assertive statement made Tilly giggle. "You like doing that."

"Giving out cute nicknames? You bet!" As it so often did, Alex's comically thoughtful face promised more silliness and Tilly's little sounds of amusement only egged her on. "Luna Fluffypants, royal sovereign of the land of bricks and cuddles!"

The outburst made both of Alex's girls simply stare at her for long moments, causing her to deflate a little.

"Y'know, bricks. Because we'll be moving to the Hudson building soon?"

Hating to see even that little bit of dejection on her vibrant tiger, Lena jumped in with, "slayer of moths. Right? Cats chase moths?"

Bug was close to breaking out into more giggles, so her mothers took that as a personal challenge, Lena leading the charge.

"Lady Luna of the House of Danvers, royal protector, slayer of moths, sovereign of the highlands of… --hang on, I've got this-- the highlands of Fluffybutt!"

"Oh, that's much better than Fluffypants, let's keep that," Alex enthused. "Royal protector of children! Wielder of the iron tail!"

"Iron claws."

"Better! And the tickly tail!"

Right on cue, Sooty-Luna --who had been sleeping quietly on the couch before all the noise-- toddled over to cry for attention and perhaps a little handout. Falling dramatically from her chair, Alex scooped the kitten up to stand on her chest and cowered dramatically.

"The great and terrible Lady Luna of the House of Danvers, royal protector of children, slayer of moths, sovereign of the high lands of Fluffybutt, wielder of iron claws and tickly tail!"

"The iron claws. Then it's perfect." Lena added primly even as she whipped out her phone to take several pictures of the spectacle. The little, high-pitched noises Bug was making in her slowly erupting glee were hilarious.

"She can't be empress?" Tilly asked with remarkable innocence for someone about ready to split laughing and Lena gave her a mock horrified look.

"Give that sort of power to a cat? Perish the thought. That would be like doing so with your mad Aunt Lucy."

A little snerk escaped and Tilly's voice was tight with hilarity. "Queen?"

Lena grinned wickedly. "Not unless she wants to fight me for my rank."

"Careful, my love," Alex gasped dramatically as Bug finally began to dissolve into laughter. "She's a vicious, horrible brute who will stalk us all!"

Where she stood with her forepaws on Alex's chin to rub against her lips and nose, Luna just meowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From IMs:  
> theillogicalthinker: Because I love him from sabrina the teenage witch and her familiar sal3m is literally a talking sass pot bi curious cat


	5. A Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the rating change, folks! But make sure you've read chapter 4 to find out WHY they're so amorous. :)
> 
> AUGH! I can't believe I completely forget this story was DONE! It's been collecting dust on my hard drive for weeks! Well, better late than never, eh? Buckle up, gang, this is a tear-jerker!

"Fluffybutt is the best part, 'cause I have a fluffy butt!"

In solidarity with Tilly's excitement, both Alex and Lena found themselves wearing yarn tails tied around their waists, honestly shocked that it hadn't happened before. The trio of kittens obligingly chased the colorful fiber and did their best to murder it with sharp claws and teeth.

The energy was high and they could sense that Tilly was getting close to one of her animal-brain panic attacks. So Alex threw her over her shoulder and bounced her a couple of times to settle her before going over to the table to sit.

"How about we start writing stuff down? Like a fairy tale just for Luna. Then later, we can put drawings to it."

"Oh! I like that idea.'

As hoped, just sitting still for a few minutes wound Tilly down, and within the space equivalent of a long commercial break, she was already fading fast. Standing to kiss her head, Alex gently sent her off to get ready for bed and then scooped up equally tired kittens. Luckily, they had a big cage-kennel in the den to keep them corralled while everyone else slept.

In giving up so much of her professional life, Lena had found seemingly impossible joys in things like putting this extraordinary child to bed at night. With Tilly in soft pajamas and with freshly brushed teeth, they snuggled into Alex's old bed to read a bit from their current book. Though some nights, Tilly just wanted to cuddle until she fell asleep, secure that her mothers were close by. Tonight was one of those nights as she sprawled out atop Lena and sighed big and deep. Even as she was held and pet, Alex joined them, snuggling in.

"This is going to be one of my favorite days to remember," Tilly said sleepily as her eyes grew heavier and heavier. "Love you, Moms."

"We love you too, sweet Matilda," Lena murmured back and Alex hummed agreement and kissed the wiry black hair. With a wisp of a smile, Tilly slipped away to easy sleep. For long moments, Lena and Alex were loathe to leave her, but eventually squirmed away and settled her snug in the bedding to slip away.

Back out in the main living area, Alex intercepted Lena's beeline for the kitchen to hug her and monster gently at her neck. Without fail, the gesture always got a sigh, a moan, or a giggle, depending on Lena's mood. With wisps of the emotional strain of Angie's comment still weighty between them, it was the latter. A small release of tension that focused them on one another, just as much as feel or taste or scent.

"You're my sun and stars," Alex murmured against Lena's warm neck and ran her nose along the line of that amazing jaw.

"No moon?" Lena teased softly and relished the familiarity of the embrace, the tender touches.

"The moon comes and goes, my love. The sun and stars are constant, one in trade of the other. That's what you are to me, every day and every night."

"Oh," was all Lena could manage around the lump in her throat and the flood of tears in her eyes. Maybe she had meant to tease her gentle warrior, but that adoration, the tender smile, the feel of that lanky body, strong hands, the almost palpable feel of her love, all of that could reduce her to her most basic atoms.

Lena just closed her eyes to turn and share a tender kiss as they slow danced to a tune only they could hear.

"If I asked you to marry me, would you say yes?"

The whisper was completely unexpected to both of them, but Lena had indeed said the words. Perhaps it was the press of insecurity, the fear of rejection and hurt that never completely went away, but Lena couldn't regret it.

Unless her fears came true.

Completely caught off guard, Alex pulled her head away from their snuggle and blinked, her face a riot of emotion. Thankfully, on the heels of blind panic was a joyful smile that seemed to outshine all the ones before it. The rush of relief for Lena was like a deep breath after nearly drowning.

"Really?" Alex whispered reverently and the moment, birthed in loving impulse, settled to something weighty and real.

"Yeah," Lena said just as quietly, lost in those dark, expressive eyes, shining with happiness. "You're it for me, Alex."

As it always was, the name was used carefully, sweetly. Impossibly, Alex looked even more delighted.

"Yeah!"

Her blunt outburst of cartoonish enthusiasm made them both huff a little laugh and blink tears away. Foreheads touching, they breathed for a moment, hearts and minds in sync.

"Yes. Yes, my love, nothing would make me happier than to marry you."

The tender kiss was interrupted when Alex grabbed Lena in a rough bear hug, whirling her around and making her squeal.

"Yes! A thousand times, yes!"

Giggling, Lena hugged her head and grinned wildly, dangling in those strong arms. "So you like the idea?"

The answering kiss was every bit as tender, but ran as slow and hot as lava coalescing back to stone. Moaning, Lena clung to her tiger, wrapping her legs around her waist and clinging with her whole body, ruffling the messy bobbed hair and scratching at the undercut. 

Alex had carried her halfway across the big living room when abruptly, Lena squirmed away. "Wait, I need to do something."

Around the funky bookshelf and the seagrass furniture, Bug had created herself a little creative space. She'd commandeered the glass table from Alex's apartment and her moms had provided her with all the crafty supplies and storage she could ever want. In a small 3 drawer unit, Lena found what she wanted, also grabbing a pair of child-sized scissors.

"Let me have your hand," she asked and, puzzled, Alex automatically raised the sophisticated prosthetic. Smiling, Lena pressed little kisses to her mechanical knuckles, then kissed her lips. "The other one."

Alex watched silently as her love tied a small length of chunky red string around her left ring finger, just snug enough to stay in place. A careful knot, the fraying edges snipped close, and Lena pressed a reverent kiss to the knot.  
There was a gravity in the green eyes that shook Alex.

"A promise."

With shaking fingers, Alex did the same, imagining the gleam of precious metal against her love's skin. She too, kissed the red string.

"A promise."

Things had been crazy for them lately, what with helping with the wedding, both spending a bit more time at their actual jobs, caring for Tilly who emotionally grew in leaps and bounds on what felt like a daily basis, working on the cutting edge tech for the cyber hand, even kitten sitting!

While there had been no neglect, it had been far too long for them to simply lose themselves in one another, to shut out the world and just… be.

"How does a hot shower sound?" Lena murmured into their slow kisses and smiled at the wanton groan that rumbled in Alex's chest.

"Like heaven. Besides, I know you want to get me out of these pants, and frankly, I'm going to have trouble doing it myself."

"Hmmm. Maybe the pool instead?"

"Not hot enough. But soon, yes. I miss you in water."

Lena couldn't agree with that more. Something about the two of them and water struck a chord. She pulled Alex into more kisses, noting when she ran her hand over the shaved undercut and into the longer strands, that the red hair was still a little sweaty and stiff from the long day.

"Definitely a shower," she complained teasingly and Alex gave her a mock sour look.

"Hey now, you like me filthy."

With a dramatic sigh, Lena tugged her towards the bathroom. "I really do."

It felt good to take their time in tugging away the day's trappings, shirts and shoes and pants and skirt a series of clumsy dance steps set to the music of their gentle communication. Alex almost unbalanced herself into the tub as they worked together to get off the warm leather that had conformed to her body. The minor annoyance at the trouble was forgotten as Lena pressed a reverent kiss on her muscled belly, just above the plain black underwear.

"The dye has left marks on your skin," Lena noted idly, her voice throaty. "You really are my tiger now."

Tempting as it was to just drag her gorgeous lady off to the bed, a shower really was needed and Alex crowded them both into the big glass box. With a rush of cool air, water poured from above while they leaned against the marble wall and kissed. The radiant heat of the water eventually coaxed them to clean up. And in the sluicing away of makeup and sweat the world around them, they found each other again, a few earrings and the promise of red string the only adornment as they barely dried off enough to tumble into bed.

It was intoxicating, the promises traded, both of them moaning softly in the touches shared, the heat of damp skin, the tickle of Lena's wet hair as she kissed her way down Alex's throat and chest. Lovingly trapped, Alex let her lady do as she would, writhing against the sheets as that beloved mouth and the heat of her breath wreaked havoc until she at last found her way to the most savory hot spot that set Alex to shouting hoarsely.

Still panting, Alex coiled to pounce, nearly growling as she rolled Lena and fell to ravishing her with enthusiasm. She managed to make it down to suckle at a nipple before Lena tugged her back up. 

"Want to watch your eyes," Lena murmured, her voice vulnerable even as her body strained against her lover's. This wasn't unusual and Alex always wanted the best for her love, especially when she was feeling vulnerable.

"I love you," she murmured, watching the green recede away from the dilating pupils, her hand drifting lower in its caresses. Lena had never shied away from the prosthetic hand, never considered it less than the flesh it replaced. "I want forever with you."

Hissing in a breath at the gentle insistence of that wandering hand and the well of emotion behind the loving words, Lena gave into slow tears and the need they'd built up between them. With slow, deep strokes, she was writhing and clinging, body seized with pleasure.

"I love you," she whispered into damp red hair, clinging hard enough to bruise, hyperaware of the string on her finger, the weight of the promises they'd only just made. "Forever. I promise."

"I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE FINALLY MADE IT TO THE INEVITABLE PROPOSAL!!! BUST OUT THE CHAMPGNE AND CONFETTI! Originally, it was Alex that was going to be impulsive, but it felt better to have it be Lena, so scarred and vulnerable that, not so long ago, she would have thought herself not worth loving at all.
> 
> And yes, the red string was a deliberate choice. :)


End file.
